Jealousy Kills
by DudeItsTheTriforce
Summary: Alternate Ending For "The Final Scene" Nancy/Brady One-Shot Brady goes a little over board when he realizes he loves Nancy and will do anything to make her his, even kill. SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME!


_Hiya! For those of you who don't know me, I'm of course FinnLuver8o0. For those of you who do know me and read my other stories, yes I know, I should be working on the next chapter of "Music Forever" or "Blood Carriers" but, this HAD to be written! _

_Got inspired after watching The Nancy Drew: The Final Scene Walkthrough by arglefumph on Youtube, (If you're out there, you're amazing! I love the Walkthroughs!) and after watching the ending over and over again, I got inspired to create a Nancy/Brady fic. It's also an alternate ending for it as well. _

_Hope you Enjoy!_

"_**Jealousy Kills"**_

_Nancy's POV_

I was walking down the old cryptic hallways of the decades old theatre, when I stopped to think about what I was going to do next.

I had already talked to Simone, no help there. All she talked about was more ways to get Brady even more famous than he already is, and also more stage names for me.

That's it!

Brady!

I haven't talked to him in a while, maybe he has some leads!

While walking down the hallway to Brady's room, I realized something

Brady wasn't that bad of a guy.

I mean sure a little conceited…

Ok a lot conceited, but he was still nice, and he's been helpful, (well sorta) with the case.

Why he is being o nice to me? I really don't know.

You know who else was really nice to me?

Ned…

Poor Ned Nickerson…

He was…he was also nice…too nice…

Why did it have to happen to him?

I remember receiving the phone call last night when I got back to my hotel room.

"_Nancy…" Dad said with a worried tone in his voice._

"_What's wrong dad?" I asked._

"_It's…well…there was a terrible earthquake…"Dad said. He started to choke on his words._

"_WHAT? Is everyone ok?" I asked worriedly._

"_N..no…" he was now sobbing._

"_Nancy, it's all my fault I should have tried to stop him before it was too late!" I could now hear the sobs through the phone._

"_What's wrong?" I said, loudly._

"_Ned…he knew you'd be in trouble…he saw the weather report with earthquake warnings…severe earthquake warnings…he didn't care…he needed to go to you…the first part of the earthquake had destroyed his house, so he came over… he then remembered the demolition of the theatre was today…after hearing that it was going to be a 8.5, he ran out to his car…the ground started to shake…I ran outside with him to ask him what he was doing…he said he was going to St. Louis to see if you were ok. I told him he was crazy…he didn't care…I tried to stop him but… I couldn't…he was already off when…"_

_He was really starting to cry now._

"_What happened then…" I said, my voice small._

"_A…a…a tree…it fell…on the car…it…it…" He said._

"_WHAT?" I screamed into the phone._

"_He's…he's dead Nancy…"_

…

_The world stopped right there._

_Ned…was…gone…_

_Another soul…lost to the world forever…_

_But he wasn't just another person that had died._

_He was my life…my soul…he kept me happy… he kept me under control…_

"_Nancy are you still there?" My dad asked._

"_Y…ye…yes…" I sobbed._

_I was trying to contain my tears._

"_Shoul…should I come home?" I asked._

"_I think he would've have wanted you to find Maya." Dad said._

_I somewhat smiled at the thought…he always wanted me to keep at it…_

_Ned…_

I got to the door of Brady's dressing room.

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Ned…" I whispered.

I opened the door to the men's dressing room.

I quickly wiped away my tears before talking to Brady who was just standing in the corner reading his self help book.

He apparently wants to be "THE CAPTAIN OF HIS OWN DESTINY!" or so the book puts it.

"Hey Brad,"

"What are you doing hanging around that Falcone jerk?" Brady said, cutting me off.

I quickly changed my tone.

"I'm not hanging out with him Brady. I'm conducting a search here, and I'll take any tip I can get." I said.

"That guy's bad news, and he's certainly not going to help your credibility with the police." Brady said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Brady, but I've got it all under control." I said, pushing his hand away.

"I don't think you do Nancy, I think something happened last night. This morning you weren't the same. Something happened Nancy, you can tell me what it is!" Brady said stepping closer.

"Nothing happened Brady! Just drop it ok? I've got a case to solve!" I said trying to storm out of the room until he caught me.

"Nancy…" Brady said, grabbing my arm and making me look into his eyes.

They were gorgeous…breathtaking, sapphire blue eyes.

Something in them really told me he cared.

"I'll find out…" He said, inching closer to my face.

I pulled my arm back and ran out of the room.

_Brady's POV_

"You blew it Thompson…you blew it…" I said shaking my head as I watched her run out of the room.

I picked up the book I was reading, really it was an "All About Girls" book, concealed within the self help book.

I really need help with her.

I haven't felt this way about a girl in along time.

Never actually.

She was just so beautiful and so smart and just so…oh…the way she cares for her friend…the devotion…

The way she's nice to everyone.

"She's probably picking up boys left and right." I said aloud.

"I've seen that Falcone guy look at her in odd ways before. There's no doubt he's interested in her." I mumbled to myself. 

"I just wish this whole thing would stop. I could live in peace, Nancy would be with me, I could forget this entire place, so many things I want to do. Soon they will all happen." I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

I tried to imagine me and Nancy on a date. She was laughing happily. I was too.

I then saw me, years later proposing to her, and she said yes.

"I need to tell her the truth." I said.

I exited the room with confidence.

_Nancy's POV_

After searching through Simone's room one last time for clues, I headed over to Brady's to see what I could find there.

I honestly wanted to see him again, but it could possibly harm the investigation if he's in there.

I took the way through the closet.

When I got to the other side, I heard Brady say something, but I couldn't make it out.

I then heard the door close.

Coast is clear, I thought.

And sure enough it was.

I poked around in a new found tote bag that must have recently been placed there.

I really didn't find much.

A kind of gel to make your hair grow, a couple of binders, Maya's notebook…

"MAYA'S NOTEBOOK!" I exclaimed.

I started to look through it quickly.

I thought I heard footsteps coming so I put it back.

As I was about to turn around, I felt two hands on my shoulders and warm breath on my neck.

"Hey you."

_Brady's POV_

The shock to see the love of my life snoop through my stuff.

She obviously didn't hear me come in.

I decided to sneak up on her.

When I got closer I realized she was hanging on to Maya's notebook.

I grabbed her shoulders in my hands and put my head close to her neck.

"Hey you." I breathed.

Nancy gasped and turned around.

Our faces were extremely close together.

She cutely blushed and backed into the table.

I chuckled a bit.

She came around to the other side of me.

She quickly became the sassy detective she was.

"Don't 'Hey you' me Brady! You rotten fraud!" She shouted.

Ouch that hurt.

"Huh," I replied, "I'm afraid you lost me."

"You've been lying to me, playing Mr. Helpful and Concerned all this time. I found her notebook in your bag!" She said pointing to the bag.

I gulped.

"Nancy…you don't understand."

"You bet I understand!" Nancy retorted.

"No you don't, my real name is Brady Thompson. " I said.

"Yeah, so?" Nancy yelled.

Now I was kind of scared.

"I…I'm owner of the theatre…the great nephew of J.J Thompson." I said stuttering the entire way. I never stuttered.

Was I scared of her, or scared of losing her?

"So you can stop the demolition?" Nancy said. Her beautiful eyes brightened up.

I'm sorry I had to dash her hopes.

"Nancy, I just want to forget this place! I don't want to be a star! I don't want to run this and repair this! I only want…" I was cut off.

"Please Brady! Maya's life is in danger!" Nancy said shaking me.

I hated to see her like this.

Tears were coming from her eyes.

It had looked like she had been crying for a long time.

If only I knew what was wrong.

"Where is Maya?" She basically screamed.

"I didn't kidnap her, I found her note pad with her press pass in the basement. I wanted to give them to you but…Simone…" I said hanging my head down low.

"Is Simone telling you to demolish the theatre?" Nancy asked more calmly.

I nodded.

"Brady, now's your chance to do the right thing! By calling off the demolition!" Nancy said getting very close to my face.

"Nancy…I don't think she's in the building." I said.

"But…but I thought you believed me…" Nancy said, looking heartbroken.

"I…I did but…now I'm not sure…" I said.

I was ashamed of what I was saying.

She stepped back a bit.

Now I was the one heartbroken.

I did the only thing I knew I could do.

_Nancy's POV_

Brady's lips collided with mine.

It was a soft kiss, but still romantic.

I soon started to kiss back.

It was now getting extremely passionate.

He bit my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I allowed him in. He explored every inch of my mouth.

He put his hand on the back of my head and put my arms around his neck.

Realizing what I was doing, I pulled away quickly.

I thought back to poor Ned…

The tears came back…

"What's wrong?" Brady asked stepping closer to me again.

He cupped my face and tried to kiss me again.

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Brady…but…but I just can't!" I said, I was balling my eyes out.

It's him isn't it? It's that Falcone guy!" Brady said outraged.

"No!" I said, choking on my tears.

"Nancy! Please just tell me! I…you can trust me! I..I…I LOVE YOU!" Brady said pulling me into an embrace.

I pushed him away…no matter how much it hurt.

" Brady…I really like you too but…but…but…" I was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"7 MINUTES UNTIL DEMOLITION!" Called the voice on the loudspeaker.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." Brady said trying to pull me along.

"NO!" I said running away.

"NANCY!" Brady said calling out to me.

I ran into Nick while running away from Brady.

"Nancy the slide just got sent in!" Nick said cheerfully and handed me the slide.

"That's…great!" I said, trying to get my best face on.

"Get away from her Falcone!" Brady shouted from behind.

"Nancy c'mon! Falcone stay here!" Brady ordered.

"NO! Brady I need to go find Maya!" I said trying to pull away from Brady, but I couldn't.

"Brady's right, go with him Nancy." Nick said pushing her along. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh no you won't, we'll come pick your body up after the dust settles." Brady said pulling me along.

"No! You're not going to kill him!" I said, and I finally broke free.

I ran to the projection room and got the info I needed.

I tried to run to the secret passageway, but was soon stopped by Joseph.

So he kidnapped Maya!

After a huge confrontation, Joseph locked me inside.

Moments later, after getting through all the puzzles, I found a cell where it looks like Maya was in.

"Oh, some other guy came and rescued your friend a little while ago." Joseph said, appearing out of nowhere.

Nick must've! I thought.

"It looks like your little boyfriend down there isn't gonna stop." Joseph said.

"He thinks you're outside somewhere while Nick is inside. Really it's the opposite."

I was speechless.

"Well, I should be going. Goodbye Nancy. For good." Joseph said, going through another passageway.

I was locked in.

I tried to start the marquee but, it was too late…

"CRASH!"

_Brady's POV_

Nicholas should be in there, tied up and Nancy should be getting out just as I think.

My plan was going great.

Would she love me?

Hard to say, but at least she wont fall for that Falcone jerk.

"Would you like to take the first swing Mr. Armstrong?" Said one of the construction workers.

"Of course." I said hoping in the seat.

I was about ready to swing the wreaking ball, until I saw Nicholas by the bulldozer crying.

"Nicholas! Aren't you suppose to be in there?" I shouted.

"What?" He shouted back.

"Where's Nancy?" I shouted even louder.

"I don't know!" He shouted.

"She's in there," said a sly voice.

"SIMONE? WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled at my manager.

"We can finally have her out of the way!" She said happily.

"What?" I said.

"That old dog Joseph and I teamed up to get rid of her. You have no idea what kind of trouble she can cause for us!" Simone said powdering her nose.

"YOU MONSTER!" I exclaimed.

"Haha! Oh I know darling! Just swing the ball!" she said.

"Don't do it!" Nick called from the side of the wreaking ball.

"Don't listen to him! If you save her, she'll run off and be with Nicholas, if you don't then all will be well." Simone coaxed me.

I didn't know what to think!

My love for Nancy was soon replaced by anger at Nicholas and it completely blinded me.

I hit the switch.

It hit the side of the building.

I saw a silhouette of a girl.

I then realized it was Nancy.

I screamed and went running toward the building.

Simone went over to the wreaking ball and got in the seat.

I ran to Nancy.

She was badly wounded. I tried to carry her out the best I could.

I fell in the ruble.

Simone kept swinging the ball.

I tried to shield her.

Soon we were both covered in blood for getting hit so many times with flying bricks.

We got to the edge of the wreaked building where I lied her down.

I tried to speak to her.

No answer.

I hit her.

No answer.

I kissed her.

She lightly kissed back.

"Nancy…I love you…" I said.

"I…love…you…too…" Nancy made an effort to say.

I kissed her one last time before she lipped away forever.

I soon followed her.

_Ok, that took me like 2 hours to write! Ah well, it was wort_h it! _The part about the earthquake actually came from that there was a small earthquake in Ottawa. It was a 5.5 but for us it was only a 2.5 because we live farther away. I know this isn't the best story, but I had fun writing it! Alright then goodnight everybody!_


End file.
